RINDETE AL AMOR
by angie cullen li
Summary: Se conocieron y se enamoraron, mas se negaron a aceptarlo, solo queda esperar ver que se rindan al amor............... EyB, EmyR, AyJ
1. PROLOGO

La mayoría de los personajes son de Meyer, pero la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPITULO 1.-

Hospital General en Londres, Inglaterra.

-Familiares del Sr. Cullen se les solicita en el área de cardiología – no había ni siquiera terminado el alta voz de hablar cuando 3 muchachos corrían desde la cafetería donde tomaban un café con esperanza de poder soportar más de las ya largas horas que tenían ahí esperando angustiados por la salud de su amado tío y tutor.

Las enfermeras al verlos correr frente a ellas no podían evitar suspirar enamoradas por esos especímenes de hombres, los tres con la piel de porcelana, altos y muy apuestos, pero muy diferentes entre si.

El primero era Emmet Cullen, quien con 22 años era el mayor y el más alto de los tres, se veía musculoso, tenía el cabello corto y rizado de un negro azabache y los ojos azules, se veía que era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera con su sola presencia, mas aunque se veía rudo quienes lo conocían a fondo sabían que era el ser más amable, cariñoso y bueno que podía haber, tenía el alma de un niño pequeño.

El segundo era Jasper Cullen, quien tenía 21 años, era casi del mismo tamaño que Emmet, pero este tenía el pelo rubio un poco largo, arribita de los hombros, y unos ojos de color miel, se veía serio y su mirada era fría y se notaba siempre viendo a su alrededor, estudiando el lugar donde estaba y lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre alerta, pero en el fondo su familia sabia que tenia hermosos sentimientos, amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas.

El último y no por eso menos importante era Edward Cullen con también 21 años, quien al igual que los otros era de una belleza fuera de lo normal pero este tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, unos ojos del color verde como las esmeraldas, pero su carácter era una mezcla entre los dos anteriores, cariñoso con quienes amaba, pero siempre alerta y precavido con todo a su alrededor, era igual de alto y aunque no se notara a simple vista era igual de musculoso que sus hermanos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para estar dentro de un hospital lleno de pasillos con camillas por todos lados, estaba saturado por la explotación de la importadora Cullen esa misma mañana.

-Dr. como esta Carlisle- pregunto el rubio que era el que había llegado primero ya que Emmet se había detenido un momento a ayudar a un niño que se estaba cayendo de una camilla y Edward había sido detenido por unas enfermeras y le había costado trabajo escapar de ellas.

-Delicado, me temo que su salud depende del hecho que se retire de todo lo estresante, y este en un ambiente relajo y de reposo para que su corazón pueda sanar, es el segundo infarto en el trascurso de dos años y no creo que aguante un tercero- dijo viéndolos a los tres ya que mientras hablaba habían llegado los otros dos a tiempo de escuchar el diagnostico

Los tres hombres agradecieron al doctor una vez les dijo que aun no podían pasar a verlo hasta que se estabilizara mejor y fuera trasladado a una habitación y se vieron fijamente uno a los ojos de los otros entendiendo que tenían que hablar seriamente y tomar una decisión por el bien de su familia.

* * *

Una semana después, al otro lado del mundo en la preparatoria de Forks, Washington.

-¿Qué dicen, se animan? –preguntó James, un joven de cabellera rubio pálido de sonrisa bondadosa y mirada traviesa a su grupo de amigos.

Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban expectantes esperando la respuesta positiva de sus compañeros de clase para llevar a cabo sus planes de fuga.

-Yo le entro–respondió Victoria una hermosa pelirroja que babeaba y aceptaba todo con tal de estar con James y este la volteara a ver- muero de ganas por ir a la Push.

-Andeles no van a descubrirnos–aseguró James a el resto de sus amigos que aun se veían indecisos- todos los maestros tienen junta con el director por lo de las competencias inter escolares que ya están a la vuelta de la esquina, seguro ya ni habrá clases pero con tal de que no nos divirtamos no nos dejan salir antes de tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro que podremos ir y no nos descubrirán?–Preguntó Alice quien era la más chaparrita de todo el grupo y se veía emocionada pero insegura por aceptar-. Somos once en total –dijo mirando a su alrededor- en que nos iríamos.

-Yo tengo en la casa una suburban y ahí cavemos todos- exclamo un sonriente Mike aceptando la salida en grupo.

-¡Anímense chicos! –grito Lauren, el mejor amigo de james quien se había apuntado con tal de salir del instituto y tener la oportunidad de ir a surfear.

-Si chicas, no sean aguadas-exclamo Ben viendo a Ángela fijamente- seguro nos divertiremos.

-Yo si voy, todos quedaran con los ojos abiertos ante el gran surfista Erick York- exclamo el mas pecoso de los chicos.

Después de infructuosos intentos de los chicos por convencer a las chicas de que todo estaría bien Alice y Ángela aceptaron la aventura.

James estaba sorprendido de que Ángela aceptara antes que las demás, pero sabía que con Alice dispuesta las otras la seguirían y la victoria era suya, suprimió una sonrisa e hizo que todos fueran por sus cosas a sus casilleros y se verían en la parte de atrás del gimnasio en media hora.

Media hora después se encontraban todos esperando a Jessica que era la única que faltaba, todos se veían ansiosos y temerosos, muy pocas veces se habían escapado todos juntos, a veces lo hacían james y Lauren para ir por una cajetilla de cigarros o para divertirse simplemente, otras veces lo hacían Alice, rose y bella para ir al centro comercial si es que la oferta era solo en la mañana y valía la pena, pero nunca los 11 amigos juntos.

-¿Y qué pasará afuera? –preguntó Ángela que era la primera vez que se fugaba y estaba insegura- ¿Cuando nos vean salir a todos con el uniforme de la preparatoria?

-Eso no es problema –interrumpió Alice- Conozco un atajo para llegar a donde Mike y de camino ahí una tienda donde no les importa nada más que la venta, ahí compraremos lo que nos haga falta, incluyendo algo de ropa de playa y de comer-dijo ella contenta, todos la vieron con los ojos bien abiertos, era bien sabido que era una adicta a las compras y conocía todos los sitios para conseguir lo que quería y cuando lo quería.

Una vez llegada Jessica quien se disculpo por la tardanza, pero había pasado por el cuarto del conserje y se había robado algunas toallas y otras cosas que servirían a todos y que tenían ahí guardadas para cuando las necesitaban en las duchas del gimnasio.

Los chicos se colocaron como si fueran una pirámide humana para que las chicas se subieran arriba de ellos y se sentaran en la barda a esperarles, luego ellos se ayudaron a trepar entre si y ya arriba se dejaron caer y ayudaron abajo a amortiguar la caída de las chicas, ante todo nunca dejaban de ser atentos y caballerosos, al menos entre ellos que se conocían y estaban juntos desde el jardín de niños.

Todos corrieron para seguir a Alice, se detuvieron donde la enana dijo y compraron lo que necesitaban, algunos trajes de baño, unos sándwiches, jugos, agua y cada quien compro lo que necesito, Bella y sus amigas también cooperaron y compraron una cámara fotográfica desechable para así tener un recuerdo de su aventura y partieron a casa de Mike.

Subieron todas las cosas y todos se acomodaron como pudieron, una hora después llegaron a una hermosa playa con forma de media luna que a esas horas estaba completamente vacía, se instalaron y antes que acabaran de bajar las cosas los chicos ya habían corrido a surfear, ellos se habían cambiado rápido en casa de Mike.

De las chicas solo Jessica, victoria y Ángela los quisieron acompañar, Alice, bella y Rosalie fueron a buscar un lugar donde sentarse y poder tomarles fotos a sus amigos mientras hablaban de los últimos chismes del momento.

-¿No es maravilloso? –preguntó Isabella a sus mejores amigas mientras descansaban sobre una toalla sobre la arena.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que si –dijeron rose y Alice al unisonio mientras soltaban unas risitas.

-Pero debo confesar que no creo que lo vuelva hacer –dijo bella con un suspiro.

-Porque, todo salió bien, nadie nos descubrió y a estas alturas dudo que lo hagan-dijo Alice sonriéndole

Pues sí, pero que tal si nos encontramos a Seth o alguno de sus amigos-dijo bella viendo hacia todos lados mientras un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sus amigas entendieron su preocupación ya que el medio hermano de bella y sus amigos eran muy sobre protector con ella y si la viera la delataría con su padre, que era el jefe de la policía local de la ciudad.

Las tres chicas eran mejores amigas según Alice desde que estaban en el útero de su madre cada una, sus madres habían sido muy buenas amigas desde niñas también, siempre habían ido juntas a todos lados, y ahora ellas querían hacer lo mismo que sus madres, que hasta se embarazaron al mismo tiempo, 16 años atrás.

Isabella Swan, mejor conocida para quienes la conocen como bella es una alegre muchacha que esta por acabar su segundo año de preparatoria, tiene el cabello largo casi hasta la cintura en capas, de un color castaño con reflejos a el sol rojizos, sus ojos tienen el color del chocolate derretido, largas y espesas pestañas, su piel es de color de porcelana y tiene unos labios carnosos, un carácter tímido y es querida por todos quienes la conocen.

Cuando ella tenía apenas 4 años de edad sus padres se habían divorciado y seguido caminos diferentes, ella vivía en Forks con su padre, charly quien a petición de la propia René se había quedado el con la custodia de bella.

Charly pronto se había vuelto a casar con Sue, una hermosa viuda de su misma edad que tenía dos hijos más grandes que bella, Sue falleció cuando Bella tenía 12 años y Charly se hizo cargo de los hijos de esta a quienes quería como propios, Seth y Leah de actualmente 22 años de edad. Leah estudiaba la universidad en Seattle mientras que Seth ahí en Forks, él quería ser policía como charly y trabajaba en las tardes ahí, bella se llevaba muy bien con ambos y se querían como una familia.

Bella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob, el mejor amigo de Seth desde que esta recordaba siempre lo veía en la casa y aunque sabía que para el ella era como una hermana esperaba que en unos años la pudiera ver como una mujer y se decidiera por ella.

Bella muy pocas veces veía a su mama ya que esta por su trabajo y las giras muy pocas veces tenía tiempo para verla, su padrastro Phil la odiaba, ya que según él era una distracción para René y sus giras, además que sabía que era un obstáculo para poder acceder a todo el dinero de René cuando a esta le pasara algo, ya que sabia que según el testamento de René ambos eran sus herederos en partes iguales, y eso a él no le gustaba nada.

Por su parte Alice Brandon era la más enanita de las tres, era de tez clara, ojos verdes y pelo negro, corto y ondulado, tenía una manía por la moda, sus padres tienen una tienda de antigüedades donde en las tardes ella trabaja para ayudarlos y para así poder tener dinero y comprar su ropa, zapatos y maquillaje cada vez que podía y cambiaba la moda, ella no podía estar sin actualizar su guardarropa cada vez que podía.

Rosalie Hale era la más alta de las tres, de una belleza impactante, de tez clara, ojos azules, su cabellera rubia y lacia le llegaba a media espalda, tenía un carácter especial, intimidaba mucho a quienes no la conocían bien.

Ella era huérfana y vivía con Alice y su familia a petición de sus difuntos padres, que le dejaron la custodia a los Sres. Brandon, mas ella trabaja por su cuenta en la tienda de los newton para tener un dinero extra, al cumplir la mayoría de edad recibiría un fideicomiso, mientras tanto recibía una mensualidad para la escuela, y aunque los Sres. Brandon no le pedían nada a ella le gustaba aportar y ayudar en algo.

Estaban las tres riendo de las ocurrencias de sus amigos, de cómo jugaban hasta que a todos les dio hambre y se pusieron a hacer una fogata con los pedacitos de madera que bella, Alice y rose habían juntado en la orilla que separa la playa de un hermoso y frondoso bosque, comieron, rieron, y jugaron hasta que quedaron saciados.

Luego se dispusieron a caminar para hacer digestión, james, Lauren y victoria caminaron para ver las cuevas que estaban debajo del acantilado que había a unos metros de distancia de ahí.

Ángela, Jessica, Ben, Erick, Alice, Rosalie y Mike sacaron el turista mundial que habían tomado en la casa de Mike y platicaban mientras jugaban de los lugares del mundo que querían conocer.

Bella por su lado había preferido caminar por su cuenta, se acercaba su cumpleaños y estaba melancólica, aunque tenia a sus amigas a veces se sentía sola, su padre metido en su trabajo, Seth y Leah en sus cosas y no sabía que pasaría esta vez, si su madre asistiría a su fiesta, que aunque a sus amigos pidió no hacer, sabía que le harían a sus espaldas, su madre nunca venia, solo mandaba un precioso y carísimo obsequio, pero nunca su presencia y compañía.

* * *

Hacienda el paraíso, Forks, Washington

-Tío Emmy ayúdanos por favor- gritaron desesperados dos hermosos niños rubios de 4 y 6 años- Anni perdió a Eddy a las orillas del bosque.

Emmet tenía 4 días que había llegado al lugar, esa finca pertenecía a su familia desde hace 2 o 3 generaciones, actualmente la habitaba su prima Tanya con sus hijas, desde la muerte de su marido ella se había mudado ahí para poder cambiar de vida por una mas pacifica.

Las niñas desde que llego no lo habían soltado para nada, montaban, nadaban y para todas partes iban juntos, el se había adelantado desde Londres para tener todo preparado para el traslado de Carlisle a el lugar dentro de unas semanas que pudiera viajar.

La idea había sido de Esme y Tanya, ese era el lugar perfecto para su reposo, y se había ido a checar que tuviera el lugar rampas y todo lo que necesitaría Carlisle para que se sintiera cómodo con la silla de rueda donde estaría en un principio.

Sus primos se habían divido, Jasper se iría a cerrar negociaciones en medio oriente y Edward en Europa, sobre todo la cede de Londres que era donde había sido el problema, unos obreros se revelaron y la hicieron explotar con el patriarca de la familia adentro, fue una suerte que lo pudieran sacar a tiempo.

-Y porque soltaste a Eddy-dijo viendo seriamente a su sobrina mas pequeña, para haber si así podía encontrar al dichoso Eddy, que era ni más ni menos que un hermoso y regordete conejo que tenia desde pequeña y lo había nombrado así en honor de su tío Edward, cosa que hizo gracia a todos menos al susodicho.

-Porque Katia no me lo quiso prestar-dijo ella respondiendo mi mirada y cruzándose los brazos como retando a su hermana y su tío a que continuaran molestando, luego hizo un puchero y se fue corriendo a buscar a su madre y abuela para acusarlos.

Así que media hora después de haber sido regañado por Esme, Emmet se ponía un impermeable ya que empezaba a chispear y con la compañía de sus dos queridos cachorros quienes conocían el aroma del conejo, había salido en su búsqueda, sabía que era muy poco probable que lo recuperaba en un bosque inmenso, pero no dirían que por el quedo, el lo intentaría.

Una hora después estaba a punto de regresar sin nada cuando los cachorros salieron disparados y el no tuvo más remedio que correr para alcanzarlos, sus ladridos lo guiaban y se detuvieron en el tronco de un viejo árbol.

* * *

Bella había caminado rumbo al bosque y por andar perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que había caminado en las profundidades del bosque cuando una ligera lluvia la hizo reaccionar, volteo a ver a su alrededor pero no se le hacía nada familiar su entorno.

Al empezar a llover mas y no queriéndose mojar se había metido en un hueco que había debajo en un enorme árbol, y sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar de soledad, no sabía si era tarde o no, ya que los tupidos y frondosos árboles le tapaban la vista al cielo, unos ruiditos atrás de ella le dio un susto de muerte.

Asustada y temblando se dio la vuelta solo para ver un hermoso conejo de pelaje cobrizo temblando de frio y se notaba lastimado, ella con cuidado lo cargo y con su cuerpo le dio calor, poco a poco ambos se fueron adormeciendo hasta que unos ladridos los sobresaltaron.

De pronto frente a ella estuvieron dos enormes perros, ella se asusto pero justo antes de que gritara los perros le lamieron toda la cara dejándola asombrada.

-¿oso?, ¿daysi?-bella se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar la voz de un joven, seguro podría pedirle ayuda para volver a casa, así que tomo al conejo y salió de su refugio justo cuando en su campo de visión aparecían una figura enorme que parecía un enorme oso.

Sobresaltada empezó a correr por sin ningún lado, le pareció escuchar que alguien gritaba y que los perros la seguían mientras ladraban, ella entonces se preocupo de que esa figura los estuviera lastimando y quiso ver sobre su hombro, pero por ir corriendo no se fijo que pisaba unas raíces y se tropezaba dándose un buen golpe.

Entonces sintió que todo estaba perdido, y se puso a llorar, de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su rodilla, alzo el rostro sobresaltada y se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules que la veían tiernamente y preocupados.

-¿Estás bien muñeca?-pregunto preocupado la figura que lo perseguía mientras observaba que su tobillo se veía hinchado.

* * *

Que les pareció el capitulo, como se habran dado cuenta esta historia la estoy escribiendo en tercera persona no en POVS, algunas imagenes de lo que hablo las estare poniendo en mi perfil, por si quieren checarlo.

Quiero saber su opinión, si les gusta háganmelo saber por medio de los Reviews.

**Asi que por favor**

**Dejenme un Reviews**

**Aqui**


	2. DESCUBIERTA

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 2

5 muchachos habían tenido un pesado día en la universidad, estaban por acabar el semestre y se notaba desde lejos toda la tensión y el estrés que iban guardando gracias a los exámenes finales.

Hey Seth – decía una chica corriendo tras el grupo contenta de poder alcanzar a su novio, quien al verla no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle con cariño.

Claire – no había podido contener el suspiro que le salió al tenerla más cerca y ver mejor las hermosas facciones de la chica que le robaba el sueño, pues era alta, con bonito cuerpo, de tez morena y ojos grises y profundos.

Sus amigos al notar la situación se excusaron para así darle algo de privacidad a la pareja y siguieron caminando hacia el vehículo mientras hacían bromas a los novios que se habían fundido en un caluroso beso en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Ya los veré cuando se enamoren, entonces seré yo el que ría y se burle – alcanzo a gritar Seth a sus amigos una vez termino el beso con su novia provocando nuevas carcajadas a sus amigos que por el momento al parecer estaban solteritos.

Cinco minutos después por fin partían a casa Seth, Jacob, Sam, Jared y Quil en el jeep del primero quien a pesar de haber arrancado el vehículo no dejaba de mandarle besos a su novia, quien le sonreía mientras se iba subiendo a su coche.

Seth llevo a cada uno de sus amigos a su destino ya que las casas de estos quedaban de camino a la suya, solo Jacob quien últimamente iba todos los días con él a su casa quedaba en el vehículo.

Y crees que hoy llame –pregunto el moreno que iba de copiloto mientras le cambia frenéticamente a la radio buscando algo bueno que escuchar para así ocultar su nerviosismo.

Mejor dime tu –dijo viéndolo serio como pocas veces hacia- cuando piensas decirle a ella como están las cosas con Leah.

Apenas ella acepte mi proposición –dijo bajando la mirada mientras suspiraba sabiendo que sería difícil lo que se venía- no quiero que siga bella con falsas ilusiones, yo solo la veo como a una hermanita y amo a tu hermana.

No quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra – dijo Seth mientras apretaba fuertemente el volante y se estacionaba en la casa- así que más te vale que sepas bien lo que haces –decía mientras tomaba sus libros y bajaba del jeep, siendo seguida por su mejor amigo que caminaba deprimido y con la cabeza agachada, el no quería lastimar a nadie y menos a su pequeña hermanita.

Por su parte Seth se sentía mal, por una parte estaba la felicidad de su mejor amigo y su hermana biológica quienes hacían planes de irse a vivir juntos y por el otro el amor que le tenía a cierta castaña a quien amaba como si fuera su pequeña hermanita, no de sangre pero si de crianza y cariño y que sabia sufriría cuando supiera la verdad que le ocultaban todos.

El, Leah y Jacob incluso Charly sabían que bella estaba enamorada de Jake desde pequeña, por eso habían ocultado su hermana y el su noviazgo para no dañarla pensando que se solo seria un amor de niña, ya que todos ahí la querían y no querían verla herida.

Por un tiempo como Leah no estaba ahí bella no se había dado cuenta que jake y ella eran novios desde el último año de preparatoria, mas cuando empezara el siguiente semestre pensaba regresar a estudiar a Forks para estar cerca del moreno y eso sabían dañaría a la castaña, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos sed querían y querían formalizar mas su relación y la única manera era estando más tiempo juntos en Forks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte en la hermosa playa con forma de media luna 12 muchachos buscaban frenéticamente a una de sus compañeras a quien habían dejado de ver desde hace un buen tiempo.

Chicos y si le paso algo –murmuraba la pelirroja del grupo bajito- ya saben que a veces es propensa a los accidentes –decía preocupada, ella sentía cierta rivalidad hacia la castaña debido a cierto rubio que quería para ella, pero que estaba obsesionado por conquistarla a ella, pero no por eso le deseaba ningún mal.

No digas eso victoria –ladro Rosalie mirándola reprobatoriamente- lo más seguro es que siga caminando en la orilla del bosque y no se haiga dado cuenta de la hora –concluyo consolando a su pequeña amiga que sollozaba de la preocupación.

Así que de nueva cuenta se dividieron los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar y se pusieron a seguir buscando a su amiga todos, ya atardecía y sabían que si para el anochecer no aparecía tendrían que llamar a el padre de ella, y el jefe de policía Swan no se pondrían muy contento con la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bella se encontraba cargada en la espalda de su rescatador, su primer impulso había sido gritar y aventarle algo, una piedra, una rama o lo que encontrara al alcance de su mano para poder huir, pero cuando vio esos hermosos pozos azules que tenia por ojos y el hermoso hoyuelo que se le formaba en su mejilla al sonreírme todo el miedo que tuvo se evaporo.

El tenia la mirada dulce, tranquila y vio completa preocupación cuando le examinaba su pie, el se había quitado el impermeable y se lo había pasado sobre los hombros para protegerla de la fuerte lluvia que caí, había examinado a el conejo a quien según parecía conocía ya que lo llamaba por su nombre, Eddy, un nombre que se le antojaba muy gracioso pero el conejo reaccionaba ante ese nombre.

Con cuidado la había puesto de pie apoyándola en el árbol que había detrás y le había pedido que subiera sobre su espalda para poder sacarla de ahí, ella sabía que no debía confiar en desconocidos, pero el no le inspiraba miedo ni nada que la asustara, sino confianza, tranquilidad, el tenia los rasgos fuertes, pero parecía que tenía el alma de un niño, eso lo supo al ver cómo le sonreía a los perros cariñosamente.

Caminaron un largo tiempo en un cómodo silencio, solo se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros cuando veían algún animalito y las sonrisas de él cuando veía que en vez de perseguir a los animales salían corriendo y se escondían entre sus piernas asustados.

La castaña iba tan cansada y entumida por la lluvia que apenas se dio cuenta que llegaban a una hermosa casa y que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro, solo cuando escucho unos chillidos fue que levanto la cabeza para ver paradas en el porche de la casa a dos mujeres que cargaban dos bultitos envueltos.

Tío Emmy lo encontraste -escucho una linda y melodiosa voz infantil preguntar mientras saltaba de los brazos de una de las mujeres y corría a su encuentro-, míralo tío se lastimo la pata -decía viendo al animal herido y percatándose por primera vez de la presencia de la castaña.

Hijo te tardaste mucho -decía una cariñosa voz en el porshe-, y traes visitas -decía sonriéndole a la castaña cálidamente.

Si mama -decía mientras empezaba a subir los escalones del porshe-, de hecho ella fue quien encontró a Eddy pero se asusto cuando me vio y al salir corriendo se cayó -decía el grandulón riendo de la posibilidad de haberla asustado.

Emmet Cullen -lo regañaba cariñosamente la mujer mayor mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-, que te he dicho de asustar a las personas -decía acercándose para observar mejor a la castaña quien estaba sonrojada a pesar del frio y apenada.

Hola cariño -le sonreía mientras Emmet la colocaba en una mecedora-, soy Esme y soy como la mama de este grandulón -decía sonriéndole al grandulón-, y ella es mi hija Tanya -decía señalando a la otra mujer que le sonreía recelosa- y ellas son sus hijas -decía señalando a la niña que abrazaba a su conejo y a la otra que le sacaba la lengua a su hermana.

Mucho gusto -decía mientras les sonreía tímidamente- mi nombre es Bella –pero antes que pudiera decir otra cosa vio que era de noche y se levantaba asustada- oh por dios me van a matar –decía mientras caía al piso ya que su pie lastimado no la había sostenido bien.

Que te sucede hija –le preguntaba preocupada la mujer de más edad, ella se veía cariñosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises y la tez blanca, cabello caramelo y al igual que el grandulón le daba mucha confianza y tranquilidad su presencia- te lastimaste, quien te quiere hacer daño –le preguntaba la mujer preocupada por la hermosa jovencita que le había caído muy bien aunque apenas la conociera.

Estas en problemas muchacha –preguntaba la otra mujer hablando por primera vez mientras se acercaba un poco a la castaña, quien pudo ver lo hermosa que era realmente, alta, de cuerpo perfecto, su cabello rubio y corto le caí por los hombros y sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No –decía la castaña riendo histérica ya que no sabia como contestar tantas preguntas- lo que pasa es que me fugue de clases hoy con mis amigos y nos fuimos a la playa –decía toda sonrojada- y ellos se pusieron a jugar pero yo al caminar me perdí en el bosque.

Todos ahí la veían seriamente hasta que el varón del grupo se arrodillo debido a las carcajadas que no había podido contener, el pensaba que era algo peor y peligroso, cuando solo se había fugado de la escuela y perdido mientras caminaba en el bosque.

Bueno, que te parece si le llamamos a tu mama para que se tranquilice –decía la rubia quien le sonrió por primera vez- y después te podemos llevar a tu casa, ahorita es mejor que pases y tomes algo calientito.

Yo, mi mama no está aquí –decía mientras recordaba que actualmente su madre andaba en Sudamérica de gira- está de viaje y mi padre trabajando –decía tristemente sabiendo que ellos no eran quienes notarían su ausencia.

Tienes razón hija –decía la mujer mas grande como si no hubiera escuchado nada- acabo de hacer chocolate caliente para que todos viéramos juntos la carrera de tu hermano –decía mientras veía el reloj en su muñeca tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso ante los recuerdos de la castaña quien no había hablado mas.

Si, si –chillaban las niñas dando saltitos y recordándole a cierta amiga suya hiperactiva- chocolate caliente –gritaban mientras entraban corriendo a la casa.

Pero yo no puedo –decía antes de ser cargada por el único varón del grupo en sus hombros.

Nunca niegues una buena taza de chocolate caliente de mama o se enojara mucho –decía mientras se estremecía fingidamente- además estas temblando de frio y te puedes enfermar de gravedad –dijo entrando seguido de las dos mujeres que se lanzaron una mirada comprensiva.

El grandulón la llevo a la cocina y la sentó en una silla de la barra desayunadora donde las niñas ya estaban sentadas y sin abrigos mientras trataban de ocultar de sus mejillas migajas de algunas galletas que se habían tomado de la encimera sin permiso.

Hum, alguien ha visto al ratoncito que se comió mis galletas de chispas de chocolate –decía la mujer quien reía ante los intentos de sus nietas por ocultar su delito.

Me podrían prestar por favor su teléfono –pregunto la castaña resignada mientras le ponían enfrente una taza de humeante chocolate y un platito con galletas y viendo que todos se sentaban con una taza y un plato igual al que le habían servido a ella.

Claro, deja te lo traigo –decía la rubia joven mientras salía de la cocina sonriendo.

Mama a qué hora es la carrera del lento de Eddy –decía Emmet sonriendo engreídamente al ver la mirada retadora de Esme.

Eddy –pregunto la castaña extrañada- como el conejo –decía sonrojada mientras escuchaba la risa de todos en la habitación y a un Emmet decir "esta chica me encanta".

Aquí está el teléfono –decía la rubia entrando a la cocina y dándole el inalámbrico a la castaña quien le daba las gracias tímidamente antes de empezar a marcar.

El gran piloto E. Cullen gano la carrera de hoy con una gran ventaja a sus contrincantes –escucho de reojo que decía una voz en la televisión que alguien había prendido mientras ella marcaba el numero de su amiga.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del mundo se encontraba un hombre celebrando su nueva victoria en los prix europeos, esa era una de sus pasiones, y cuando participaba lo hacia a ganar, no se rendía ante ningún obstáculo.

Su victoria le sabia aun mas a gloria porque había participado un vulturi, Demetri para ser exactos y lo odiaba desde que a su temprana edad de 15 años le quito a su novia y único amor, la actual modelo Irina Denalli de Vulturi, ahora su esposa.

Ellos habían crecido casi juntos al ser los vulturi una de las familias más allegadas a Carlisle, pero esa traición no podía olvidarla, así que desde los 15 años habían competido en todo, siendo ganadoras uno y en otras otro.

Camino lentamente hacia el podio donde dos despampanantes rubias lo esperaban para darle su premio, tomar unas fotos, algunas entrevistas y todo lo que siempre había después de la premiación, de reojo vio como Demetri era comido a besos por una morena, que obvio no era su esposa, Irina.

Pero eso a él le valía, ella se lo había buscado, siguió con la entrevista hasta que ya no pudo con las preguntas comprometedoras, eso a él no le gustaba ya que podía comprometer su puesto en las empresas de su familia pero su agente insistía y él era el experto en relaciones públicas para demás competencias.

El lo que amaba era correr, al igual que como sus demás "hermanos", había tenido que estudiar administración y un sinfín de materias referentes a las finanzas para así saber controlar los negocios que heredarían algún día de su tutor, ninguno de los 4, Emmet, Jasper, Tanya y el eran hijos de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, pero habían tenido el orgullo de ser criados y considerados como tales y ellos correspondían ese privilegio con su respeto, cariño y responsabilidad.

Pero su gran amor y pasión eran las carreras de carros y cada vez que podía participaba en ellas, al igual que su hermano Jasper en las carreras de caballos y Emmet en los torneos de box, karate o cualquier tipo de arte marcial, los tres sabían un poco de todo, pero cada uno practicaba mas lo que más le apasionaba, o hasta su hermana Tanya que amaba todo lo referente a la moda y la planificación de eventos al igual que su madre.

Pero no siempre en la vida uno podía vivir de sueños, así que en lo posible trataba de hacerlos realidad con una que otra carrera al azar que escogía cuando estaba de vacaciones o le urgía sacar todas sus tenciones del trabajo, no tenia mejor forma de relajarse que una buena carrera.

Termino las entrevistas y se excuso con las dos hermosas rubias que no dejaban de insinuársele para así poder marcharse, tenia una junta en Paris al día siguiente temprano y quería descansar un poco antes de tomar un vuelo hacia su destino.

Hablo unos momentos con Jasper y con Esme en video conferencia en su habitación de hotel antes de colgar y caer perdido en la inconsciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos chicos se encontraban rumbo a la playita con forma de media luna, hace menos de media hora habían recibido una llamada de una de las mejore amigas de cierta castaña a la cual ambos querían como una hermana diciéndole de su desaparición.

Así que no lo habían pensado antes de salir corriendo a ayudar en su búsqueda, uno se encontraba con espuma aun en el cabello ya que su amigo lo había sacado del baño con los gritos que daba por la noticia. Mientras el otro iba preocupado por la castaña y porque había cortado de golpe la llamada de su novia y no quería enojarse con ella.

Llegaron pocos minutos después, ellos pensaban que estarían todos preocupados por encontrarlas pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlos a todos sentados alrededor de una fogata mientras comían y bebían cansados.

Que paso chicos, saben algo de bella –preguntaba Seth apenas llego frente a las chicas.

Si, acaba de llamar, se perdió en el bosque y un chico la encontró y le hizo el favor de llevarla a su casa para que nos avisara y ya no pasara frio –decía Rosalie suspirando- al parecer se lastimo un pie mientras caminaba en el bosque.

Seth y jake sintieron un montón de emociones correr por sus cuerpos, desde la tranquilidad de saberla bien, hasta la furia por lo que habían hecho y mas lo que pudo haber pasado por sus tonterías así que explotaron regañando a todos los presentes mientras les aseguraban que sus padres sabrían lo ocurrido.

Así que esperaron a que se subieran a su vehículo todos para después ellos mismos subirse al jeep de Seth y seguirlos, iban dejando uno por uno en sus casas y asegurándose de decirles a todos lo ocurrido, por ultimo dejaron a Rosalie y a Alice quienes una vez en casa de Mike subieron al jeep del moreno para así ser llevadas a su hogar.

Por su parte Seth moría de ganas de llegar a su casa y poner sobre aviso a charly, le habían dado un susto de muerte y esta vez Isabella merecía una llamada de atención severa, le había podido pasar cualquier cosa.

Había insistido en ir a recogerla donde quiera que estuviera, pero ninguna de sus amigas quiso decirle donde se encontraba, solo que seria llevada a casa por quien la rescato del bosque.

Pero ya sabría Isabella Marie Swan lo que le esperaba apenas llegara a casa, no podía ser tan irresponsable……..

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok, se que no me tarde mucho en poner el siguiente capitulo, pero como dije, este fic entra en lugar de uno que esta por acabar, así que me había dedicado en avanzar en otros de mis fics.

Además mi laptop está fallando, prende solo cuando se le da la gana y muchas veces cuando me proponía escribir se me apagaba, acción que me dejaba toda frustrada así que lo iba dejando, pero prometo de verdad que ya no tardare tanto en actualizar, aunque sean capítulos mas cortos.

La historia apenas esta arrancando, pero pronto ira tomando un camino mas rápido……..

**Así que espero**

**Que me motiven**

**Dejándome un Reviews**

**Aquí**


End file.
